


Matt Likes a girl -- The Journey

by lover_of_fanfic



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: College Bruce, College Matt, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_fanfic/pseuds/lover_of_fanfic
Summary: I am a visually impaired author Who uses a voice to text program. Though I try Errors will be missed & at times formatting lost.Matt and Bruce are longtime friends attending Berkeley College. Both are in their 20s.Here is chapter 1 of a multi-chapter story.I have not forgotten about my Daredevil/Krista Love Story





	Matt Likes a girl -- The Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Matt_Murdock_and_Krista_Kline_ship](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Matt_Murdock_and_Krista_Kline_ship) collection. 



> I am a visually impaired author Who uses a voice to text program. Though I try Errors will be missed & at times formatting lost.
> 
> Matt and Bruce are longtime friends attending Berkeley College. Both are in their 20s.
> 
> Here is chapter 1 of a multi-chapter story.
> 
> I have not forgotten about my Daredevil/Krista Love Story

The dorms are busting that activity, it's move-in day for the spring semester. Classes start on Wednesday.

In the halls, you hear music playing from different radios. New students are making introductions and chatting about how excited they are for the first day of the school semester.

Behind a closed door, Bruce Banner is sitting on a bed shutting out the world, he's in the middle of a meditation routine. 

Bruce's had anger issues since his preteen days which most of his friends are unaware of. Meditation seems to help him remain calm.

There comes a knock on the door.

Bruce replies, Enter.

The door opens standing on the other side is Bruce's longtime friend Matt Murdock. 

Excuse me, is this dorm room 312? Matt asks.

Upon hearing the unusual question, Bruce looks up in surprise. Noticing the white cane Bruce answers, yes this is dorm room 312

Good! I'm your new roommate. My being blind isn't going to cause a problem, is it?

Matt, Matt Murdock? Matt displays a curious look on his face. Do I know you?

No, you're being blind shouldn't be a problem. You were always good at navigating around town even after your accident.

Matt, it’s Bruce from the old neighborhood, Hell's Kitchen. We were in junior high and high school together. Same graduating class. Matt smiles.

How's your dad?

A dark angry look comes over Matt’s face. Dad was murdered by the drug dealers who now think they own Hell's Kitchen.

I'm sorry to hear that, I didn't know.

To switch gears, what are you studying this year Matt?

I thought I'd take a stab at becoming a lawyer. Don't laugh, just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't defend the people of Hell's Kitchen.

No one's laughing, that's a noble profession.

What is your major Bruce? 

Bruce replies, my field of study is the applied sciences. Though I'm starting with General Ed.

Matt says I wonder if we have any classes together this semester.

Hey, Matt let's go to the local college hang out and review our schedules together. Besides, I need you to be my wingman. You are better with the ladies than I am.

Matt smiles and laughs, I beg to differ with that statement. I do agree we need to go find some food. Let's go explore some college nightlife before classes begin. We have 3 days before it gets crazy.

Bruce and Matt find the local town pizza parlor. Apparently, this is the local College hang out for newcomers to the area. They find a corner booth and order two medium pizzas. One pepperoni and one with the works.

Collectively Matt and Bruce come to find out the local Town Pizza Parlor also serves as a cyber cafe. Tonight they're holding their College icebreaker. 

The two friends decide to mingle a bit.  
Matt, there is a jukebox in the corner. I'm going to go select some music. 

Go ahead, I'll be right here when you get back.

Upon seeing Bruce exit towards the Jukebox, a young blond female approaches the table.

Hello, I see you're here with your friend. I'm new to the college scene. Do you mind if we all hang out and chat? My name is Krista Kline what's yours?

Matt turns towards the sound of a new voice. My name is Matt, Matt Murdock.

My friend over by the Jukebox his name is Bruce.

Hello Matt, are you here for dinner, the atmosphere, or the icebreaker? Well, Krista, I guess you could say my friend and I are here for a little bit of everything. Matt smiles.

Bruce returns from the Jukebox.

Matt, I leave you alone for two minutes and already you're chatting with the locals. I told you, you're good with the ladies. Bruce Chuckles.

Bruce this is Krista. She's new to college this semester. Bruce shaking Krista's hand, good to meet you.

Bruce asks Krista, what's your planned field of study?

I'm studying to become a paralegal.

Interesting… would you look at that. Krista you're studying to be a paralegal and Matt here studying to be a lawyer. 

Already, you two are like two peas in a pod. Here I am Bruce Banner, Matt’s college roommate, and third wheel.

Matt interjects oh come on Bruce quit being so hard on yourself you're not a third wheel.

Yeah, Bruce, college is supposed to be fun. I believe we're all going to be good friends remarks, Krista.

**Author's Note:**

> Krista Kline is an underused character introduced in a Daredevil/Hulk crossover movie. With my own spin, she is an OC. I do not own Hulk or Daredevil They just play in my sandbox


End file.
